Pokémon: Shiny Amethyst
by TheDarkGallade
Summary: Amethyst es un chico foráneo que ingresa por primera vez a la prestigiosa Academia Pokémon. Junto con sus nuevos amigos, y su Kirlia, este joven intentará quedar en la historia de la Academia
1. La llegada

Me desperté al sentir el estrepitoso sonido de un golpe en la puerta. Levanté la cabeza y miré. Era el grumete del barco.

-Ya llegamos—me dijo. Miré por la ventana. La isla era enorme. Los rascacielos rasgaban los primeros trazos de luz del amanecer. Al fondo, se veía que el cielo estaba despejado y agradable. Junté mi maleta y mi mochila, para luego dirigirme a la guardería del barco. Allí estaba, jugando con un Banette y un Sylveon.

-Vamos!—le dije. Saltó a mi hombro. Kirlia era de esos a los que no le gustan las Balls. Me acerqué a la recepcionista para pagar. Ella era joven, tenía unos 15 años, debía ser una pasante. Le pedí el recibo con el importe.

-Número de pase?— me preguntó.

-475175.

-Son 1800PkD (Nota del Autor: PokeDolares, la moneda en la historia). Le pasé un billete de 2000PkD. Imprimió el recibo y anotó algo en la parte inferior. Me dió el ticket con el vuelto.

-Gracias—le dije. Miré el recibo. En el pie de la página ponía un numero y al lado decía algo más:

-Llámame.

Hice una pelota con el recibo y lo tiré al cesto. Yo era lo que dentro de los estereotipos sociales se considera "guapo". No lo niego. Era alto, como un metro ochenta, piel clara, pelo morado, y ojos lilas. Tuve que aprender a convivir con los constantes pedidos para citas desde los trece. Ahora, a los dieciséis, ya estaba acostumbrado y simplemente ignoraba los pedidos.

-La pasaste bien?—pregunté.

-Kir!—asintió él. Kirlia fue mi primer Pokémon y es mi acompañante. Lo llevo al hombro siempre, porque como ya dije, no les gustan las Balls. Nos dirigimos a la zona de desembarque. Había una fila larguísima de gente. Tardamos mucho en pasar. Al salir del puerto, miré el Pokétch. ¡Faltaban 15 minutos para que inicien las clases en la academia! Empezé a correr desesperadamente esperando un milagro.

Al girar en una esquina choqué con un chico. Era rubio, con unos ojos color ámbar, pero llevaba una capucha. Se veía apurado también. Me levanté y me disculpé.

—¡Lo siento!— dije, inclinándome.

—No pasa nada, yo también iba apurado. A donde vas?

-A la Academia Pokémon.

-¡Vaya coincidencia! Yo también voy para allá. ¿Vamos juntos? No pareces ser de por aquí— me dijo, fijándose en mi maleta y mi mochila.

-¿En serio?¡Muchas gracias! Volvimos a correr, esta vez yo lo seguía.

-Por cierto, me llamo Topaz. ¿Y tú?— me dijo, entre jadeos.

-Me llamo Amethyst. Falta mucho?

-No—se detuvo y señaló la esquina de una avenida.

-Es ahí. Apurémonos, que vamos tarde. Es tu primer año en la academia?

-Si, Kirlia y yo entrenamos y estudiamos bastante para entrar. Mi madre hizo mucho para ayudarnos. Trabajó muchas horas extra en varios empleos: recepcionista, secretaria, dependienta, además de haber sido gerente en el Mart de nuestro pueblito. Tras años de arduo trabajo, me entregó el dinero para entrar a la academia de mi pueblo. Estudié duro y gané una beca a esta academia. Y ahora estoy aquí, en Mistrict City, hablando contigo.

-Es aquí— me interrumpió. Los edificios ocultaban el campus enorme que era la Academia Superior de Estudios y Batallas Pokémon (ASEBP) o Academia Pokémon para abreviar. Los mejores entrenadores (y los más millonarios) del mundo entraban en esta escuela.

Y yo, Amethyst, alumno nuevo, estaba por poner un pie adentro.


	2. Aclimatación

Gracias a Topaz, mi nuevo amigo, pude llegar a tiempo para el llamado a los alumnos nuevos, que era en el domoestadio del campus.

El director, el señor Kanta, fue el encargado de darnos el discurso de bienvenida, al cual no presté mucha atención. Citó las normas: no salir de los dormitorios después de las 10PM, no hacer disturbios dentro y fuera de las clases, llegar a hora, etc. Lo típico. Luego, pasamos a la designación de los dormitorios según nuestro rendimiento en el examen de ingreso.

Empezaron a llamarnos en orden alfabético (por nuestros nombres, claro). Bajábamos de las gradas a la arena a recibir unas cintas, que eran nuestro uniforme y que en el anverso tenían un mapa para llegar a nuestros dormitorios en caso de que nos perdiéramos. Llegó mi turno y al llegar el maestro, me preguntó:

–Amethyst ¿no?

–Sí, señor.

–Mmm... déjeme ver... Dormitorio Rojo. Aquí tienes tu banda.

Volví a mi asiento, observando lo opaca que era mi cinta comparada con lo brillantes que eran las cintas de otros alumnos. Le pregunté a Topaz el porqué.

–Es porque tú estás en el Dormitorio Rojo, donde van los nuevos con puntaje bajo y ellos, en el Dormitorio Rubí, para los que tuvieron puntajes excepcionales — me explicó.

Al terminar la ceremonia, teníamos la tarde libre para recorrer el campus (que era enorme) e ir memorizando dónde estaba cada cosa. Los dormitorios se encontraban a casi un kilómetro del edificio principal, donde estaban las aulas. Aunque estábamos habilitados a usar nuestros pokémons como medio de transporte, yo solo tenía a Kirlia. En cambio Topaz… bueno... él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tipo entrenaba.

Me hallaba en el comedor. Era la hora de la cena y yo buscaba una mesa. Había muchas, pero todas en la que había varones estaban llenas. Y aunque había algunas con espacio, en ellas estaban sólo mujeres. Y a veces pueden llegar a ser molestas cuando eres… algo atractivo.

–¡Chico guapo, ven aquí!

–¡No! ¡Él se sentará aquí! ¿Verdad?

–No ¡Aquí!

–¡Aquí!

–¡Aquí dije!

Se levantaron y empezaron a estirarme para ambos lados. Mi bandeja con comida cayó al suelo, pero no les importó.

–¡Argh!¡ Kirlia, usa Confusión!

Kirlia subió a mi cabeza y empezó a emitir ondas que dejaron a las chicas desorientadas. Aproveché y me senté en la primera mesa que vi libre.

—Mira, Axew. El destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar con él.

Era Topaz con un Axew en su hombro.

–¿Quieres ayuda? Puedo traerte otra bandeja si quieres. Ya sabes, para que no te vuelvan a molestar en el trayecto.

–¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Me haces un gran favor.

Luego del incidente del comedor, fuimos al dormitorio. La casa era muy grande, con habitaciones duales y triples para los alumnos. Teníamos toda la noche para conocernos, socializar y festejar, ya que era sábado. La academia había puesto los nachos, una pista de baile y bebidas. Como si hubiera sido por instinto, me dirigí al piso superior hacia los dormitorios que me correspondían. En el pasillo que separaba los dormitorios Rojo (hombres) y Verde (mujeres), había un grupo de chicos y chicas hablando de combates y cruce de especies en la guardería. Sonaba interesante, así que me uní al círculo. Kirlia estaba sobre mi hombro y miraba con curiosidad a las demás personas, pero cuando me senté, se ocultó detrás de mí, mostrando solo la parte superior de su pequeña cabeza. Era muy tierno ver esos ojitos rojos que irradiaban ternura, pero a la vez serenidad y cierto temor.

–¿Es esa una Kirlia? —dijo una chica rubia, más o menos de mi edad, unos ojazos verde esmeralda que brillaban detrás de unos lentes, que los resaltaban aún más – Elisa Rowan, un gusto—me estrechó la mano enérgicamente — Esa Kirlia se ve bien cuidada ¿Te interesaría aparearla con mi Altaria?

–Esteeee...—no sabía que decirle.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Esto... Pues Kirlia... Es macho...

Todos los presentes se giraron a mirarme con cara de extrañados. Por lo visto eso no era normal entre ellos. Kirlia se sonrojó, y se escondió definitivamente detrás de mí.

–Peeero—me giré y busqué en mi mochila – Este es mi objeto más preciado, una Dawn Stone.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, eso definitivamente era algo inesperado para ellos.

–¿No vas a dejarlo evolucionar en un Gardevoir?—me preguntó un chico de ojos azules

–¿Para qué? Si tiene la Dawn Stone…

Empezaron a discutir si cual era mejor: Gardevoir o Gallade. Me escabullí y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Acomodé mis cosas, me di una ducha, puse la barrera de almohadas en la mitad de la cama, y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, liego del desayuno, teníamos la prueba diagnóstica de parte de nuestro profesor, el Sr. Lic. en Ciencias de los Combates Prof. Careg. Era un señor ya mayor, pero se veía pícaro y juvenil.

–Elegiré primero a la persona con el nombre que más me llame la atención – dijo de repente – Hmm... ¿El joven Amethyst?

–Demoni... ejem, digo… ¡presente!

* * *

Bien, quiero agradecer a mis senpai por haberme inspirado. El próximo cap pondrá a prueba mis capacidades de narrar combates... Gore...


	3. Batalla carmesí

Debo diculparme, no he subido ni un solo capítulo en un mes. Como compensación, os dejo tres caps de seguido ;)

–TheDarkGallade

* * *

(antes, en la mañana temprano, 6:30 aproximadamente)

–(susurrando) Kirlia, levántate. Vamos a capturar algo para la clase de hoy.

Topaz babeaba dormía en la cama superior. Al otro lado de la habitación, un chico castaño y otro de pelo completamente negro que también babeaban dormían. Cerré despacio la puerta y salí de la casa.

El paisaje era hermoso. Un riachuelo cristalino corría mansamente, en él nadaban los Poliwag junto con algunos Pokémon bebés. En el cielo, una parvada de Taillow hacían piruetas, demostrando sus habilidades. Y en la hierba alta, mi objetivo.

–Ese Machoke se ve fuerte. Vamos!

*secuencia de batalla*

–Ok, ok, calmado, primer combate de captura, calmado... Bien. Kirlia, Paz mental.

Kirlia empezó a concentrarse, intentando blanquear su mente. Pero perdió la concentración a causa del Tajo Cruzado, que dejó un moretón sobre su pálida piel.

–Grrrr... Confusión!

Los ojos de Kirlia brillaron en un tono rojo carmesí, mientras que Machoke se tomaba de la cabeza. Parecía tener una migraña, y al intentar atacar, o se tropezaba, o fallaba. Al cabo de algunos turnos, ya estaba totalmente magullado y desorientado. –Suficiente será una Super Ball—dije guardando la Ultra Ball que tenía en mi mano.

–Y... Ve!

El rayo rojo salió de la bola, para luego caer al piso y hacer su movimiento que la caracteriza: balancearse. Izquierda... Derecha... Izquierda...

–Lo capture! Machoke es mío! Vamos a revisar sus movimientos— dije sacando el Nav mejorado.

–Bien, veamos... Puño dinámico, Tajo Cruzado, Tiro Vital, y... Cara Susto? No, no, y no. Kirlia, busca por favor la MT52.

–Kir!— mi mochila empezó a agitarse –Kir!

–Bien, Machoke, sal! –lanzé su ball, y salió.

–Machoke!

-Ves esta MT?—

Machoke asintió

–Bien, cómetela— se la metí en su boca.

(9:00 hs, campo de batalla del dormitorio Rojo/Verde)

Todos los demás alumnos estaban dormitando, algunos probablemente con resaca. Topaz dormía plácidamente sobre mi hombro, Kirlia lo miraba con desprecio.

Al frente estaba el Profesor Licenciado, futuro Masterado en Ciencias de los Combates Pokémon, el Sr. Careg. Era ya mayor, pero se veía pícaro y juvenil. Parecía algo molesto porque sus alumnos dormían en su clase. Luego de su discurso de presentación y su explicación de lo que haríamos ese día, volvió a quedarse en silencio

–Elegiré primero a la persona con el nombre que más me llame la atención —dijo de repente.

–Hmm... ¿El joven Amethyst?

–¡Demonios! —pensé mientras pasaba al frente. Estreché mi mano con la del profesor, y pasé a mi rectángulo del campo de batalla.

–Muchacho! —me gritó desde el otro lado –Qué Pokémon tienes, aparte del Kirlia de tu hombro? —sacó un Arcanine

–Machoke, señor

–Elige. A quien envías?

Tomé la Ball de mi cinturón. Machoke salió exhibiendo su musculatura, como tratando de intimidar a Arcanine. No se inmutó, ese perro se veía muy confiado.

–Usted primero, profesor.

–Eres educado chico. Arcanine, Lanzallamas!

El cánido ardiente expulsó una cantidad de fuego tal que Machoke quedó humeando, y algunas partes de su piel eran de un morado más intenso que el resto.

–Tajo Cruzado!

Machoke se acercó a Arcanine con los brazos cruzados en X y lo golpeó directamente en el cuello. Claramente le había hecho mucho daño.

–Debo admitirlo chico. Ese fue un buen golpe. Será el último. Velocidad Extrema!

Arcanine golpeó varias veces a Machoke en pocos segundos. Las ampollas causadas por el Lanzallamas reventaron, causando aún más daño. Arcanine se acercaba para la segunda tanda de golpes.

–Grrr... Espera... Espera...

Arcanine ya estaba a mebos de un metro

–Tiro Vital!

El puñetazo en el pecho fue tan fuerte, que se pudo escuchar el sonido de algunas costillas romperse. Arcanine salió despedido por los aires. El impacto al caer fue duro. Al levantarse, sangre carmesí emanaba de su hocico. Estaba notablemente herido.

–Lanzallamas!

El intenso calor esparció el aroma a sangre en el ambiente. Machoke se cubrió, pero igual fue quemado, la sangre hervía bajo su piel, generando nuevas ampollas con pus listas para estallar.

–Vamos, tú puedes amigo! Tajo Cruzado otra vez!

El golpe en X fue suficiente. El cuello de Arcanine ya no lo soportó. Un "crack" fue la señal evidente de que gané. Arcanine cayó inconsciente, con el cuello roto, la espina dorsal notablemente doblada por el Tiro Vital y escupiendo sangre.

–Me gustas chico —metió a Arcanine en su Ball y me pasó la mano. –Fuiste rápido y contundente. Sabes? Me gustaría probar a ese Kirlia en el futuro.

–Gracias profesor!

Solamente Elisa siguió el combate, con Topaz durmiendo en su hombro. Se veía ligeramente sonrojada. Su piel pálida la delataba. Sonreí para mis adentros, y me dirigí a mi lugar. La clase había terminado. Teníamos el resto del día libre.

–Venga, vamos Kirlia, a conocer más gente. Al comedor!

* * *

Bueno, sé que probablemente no fue lo que esperaban, pero es mi primer fic. Dejen rewiews, me ayudan a mejorar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El amor

La visita al comedor fue más que fructífera. Las chicas fueron muy sociales y amables, y cambiaron números conmigo. Aunque una de ellas fue la que llamó mi atención y a Cupido, para flecharme. Ella era un poco bajita, usaba lentes de contacto con un precioso color plateado, que iba a tono con su pelo negro azabache degradado a rojo en las puntas. Estaba soltera, y resultó ser que teníamos mucho en común: leíamos mucho, nos gustaba el chocomaní, Avenged Zubatmon, Balls N' Potions, My Chemical Muk, Aggrontallica, Iron Blissey, ambos detestábamos a Audino Beiber y a One Gym, entre otras cosas. Nunca quiso decirme su nombre real. Pero había un personaje de anime que encajaba en su descripción física. Desde entonces la llamé Kotomí, como el personaje.

A Kotomí le gustaba hablar, me contaba todo lo que hacía, veía u oía.

–El otro día —me narraba –me encontraba leyendo el libro que mi amiga peli-lila me regaló, cuando oí que los otros alumnos se quejaban de personas de negro en el campus...

En el dormitorio, los chicos estaban celosos. Entiendo a Rick, el castaño y a John, el pelinegro, ellos estaban más solos que Red en el Mt. Plateado. Pero Topaz...

Topaz tenía una admiradora que también era "acosadora": Elisa Rowan. Desde hacía 2 semanas, y todo empezó aquella vez en la que él se durmió en su hombro.

–Hombre, —me decía con tono preocupado –ella está loca. Siempre me observa a lo lejos. Algunas veces aparece de repente y me abraza del brazo con fuerza. Otras veces, viene por detrás, me toma por la cintura, me susurra que me ama con locura, me besa en la mejilla y se va.

–Amigo, ella misma lo dice. Te ama con locura. Te descuidas y puede que sea yandere —Rick se empezó a reir tapándose la boca.

–Cállate, no ayudas. —Topaz le echó una mirada de desprecio. –¿Qué opinas, Amethyst?

–Opino que te dejes llevar, y capaz que consigas una cita, como la que tengo esta noche.

Me miraron con cara de envidia, pero no dijeron nada. Más bien me aplaudieron.

Esa noche de viernes, fuí bajo el cerezo del parque infantil, con mi chocomaní en cantidad, sin mis Pokémon, y con muchas ganas de pasarla bien. Debo admitirlo, ella me gustaba, y mucho. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, justo lo que necesitaba, pues Kotomí quería ver las estrellas. Hablamos mucho, sobre las constelaciones, los maestros, la vida misma, comimos Chocomaní, pero los nervios me impidieron pedirle que sea mi novia. Tampoco llegamos a tener contacto físico, no nos abrazamos, no nos tomamos de la mano, nada. En ese sentido, la cita fue un fracaso rotundo. Quedamos en desayunar juntos al día siguiente. Me desvelé escribiendo una carta en la que expresaba mis sentimientos:

"Querida Kotomí:

Aunque es algo pronto, pues apenas nos conocemos, y llevamos hablando sólo 2 semanas, hay algo que me gustaría confesarte.

Tú me gustas. Mucho. Eres como una delicada princesa, y estaría más que agradecido de que me dejaras ser tu honorable caballero protector.

Kotomí, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo a una cita, como novios?

Quien te amara tanto como yo.

Amethyst."

Ese sábado, me levanté muy temprano, volví a dejar a Kirlia durmiendo, y llevé mi mochila con más chocomaní. Fui al pequeño prado, y arranqué algunas rosas carmesí. Estaba decidido: le pediría que sea mi novia, sin echarme atrás como la última vez. Tomé una rosa azul y la usé para atar el racimo, ajustándola como un cinturón, y lo metí en mi mochila, a un costado de la carta que había preparado.

Ya en el comedor, preparé una mesa para tres, pues me había dicho que vendría con alguien más.

–La peli-lila. —supuse. Cambio de planes. Le dejaría la carta antes de irme.

–¡Amethyst!

Kotomí se sentó, y al lado de ella, frente a mí, se sentó un tipo alto, musculoso. Si comparábamos, parecía que yo era un Joltik y él un Wailord. Aunque a simple vista se notaba que él era de los que pensaban que los libros se comen, y que los géneros que denigran a la mujer son lo más "cool", por no decir que pensaba que Mommy Gringee era mejor que Avenged Zubatmon, Weezing y Yandere mejor que Aggrontallica, etc. Eso era una mala señal.

–El es mi amigo, Fresh.

–Vn guztho —me dijo el descerebrado.

Kotomí no se despegaba ni un segundo de ese imbécil. Fui a traer leche para ellos y un yoghurt para mí. Saqué el chocomaní de mi mochila y lo puse en el centro de la mesa.

–Comamos —dije, sin ánimo de charlar.

El canalla musculoso agarró un trozo

–Avre ghrande tu vokita —Kotomí, sin dejar de abrazarlo, le hizo caso. Golpe bajo para mí, que obsevaba en silencio, pero por dentro gritaba desesperadamente.

Ella tomó otro trozo, y lo atajó con sus dientes. Mediante señas, le indicó a Fresh que mordiera ese trozo. Parecía una mentira o una broma, pero lo que hicieron después, mientras me ignoraban fue muy real.

Ese canalla hijo de Ditto arrancó una parte del chocomaní casi besando a Kotomí.

–Y-ya, basta... —pensaba, mientras ella lo agarraba de la cintura, y lo miraba fíjamente a los ojos.

Pasó lo que no quería que pasara.

Se unieron en un beso, un beso apasionado, de lengua. Yo estaba completamente asqueado y avasallado. Sin que se dieran cuenta, tomé mi mochila y corrí. Volteé una vez más, solo para ver que ella ya estaba sentada en su regazo, besándolo.

Entré a la casa del dormitorio, los chicos y Kirlia estaban jugando póker en el living. Subí corriendo las escaleras, y di un portazo. Me tiré a mi cama y lloré. Amargamente. Poco después, susurros se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta. Había llamado la atención de los otros cuartos, y de las chicas del Verde.

–Que le pasa?

–No sabemos... Fue a desayunar, y volvió en ese estado...

*knock knock*

–¿Puedo pasar? —era la voz de Topaz

–No. Vete —respondí cortante.

(...)

*knock knock*

–¿Puedo pasar? —esta vez la voz era femenina, pero no pude reconocerla.

–...¿Quien es?

–Soy Elisa. ¿Puedo?

–... Entra. Pero sin compañía.

La puerta se entreabrió. La rubia de ojos verdes entró, cerró de vuelta la puerta, y puso su pañuelo en la cerradura. No tenía la mirada yandere que en estas semanas la caracterizaba, sino que era una mirada serena y compasiva. Observó la habitación, y luego se sentó frente a mí, en mi cama.

–Dime, Ame-kun, es Kotomí, ¿verdad? —me secó una lágrima con su dedo.

–¿C-como lo sabes?

–¿Recuerdas el incidente del comedor? ¿Que las chicas peleaban por tí? Ese día me dí cuenta de que necesitarías ayuda. Cuando empezaste a hablar con Kotomí, me di cuenta de tus intenciones. Buscas una compañera, alguien que sea como tú, ¿no?

–Si, pero... ¿Como sabes su apodo?

–Te he estado observando en secreto —me guiñó el ojo.

–... ¿Algo así como un ángel guardián?

–Exacto.

–Esto es... Un poco extraño...

–Tranquilo. Es mejor de lo que piensas. Ninguna chica te ha estado acosando, ¿no?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, no, nadie se ha pasado de la raya...

Me volvió a guiñar el ojo. Ella tenía una sonrisa dulce.

–Bueno, Kotomí no te merecía. Siempre lo supe. Era obvio.

–Espera. ¿Eres mi ángel guardián, pero me haces sufrir?

–Era necesario. Si te lo decía antes, me hubieras ignorado. Es cierto, tenían cosas en común. Pero... Ella quiere armar un harem. Aunque, se nota a leguas que no sabe cómo. Tú eras el segundo en caer. Ella misma me lo dijo.

–En un harem, debes dar la misma cantidad de amor a todos... Sin preferencias...

–Claro. Aunque, sigo sin comprender por qué fue por ese cabeza hueca. —se encogió de hombros.

Seguimos hablando por un largo rato. Al cabo de una hora, ya estaba mejor.

Antes de irse, me confesó que quería ser sicóloga, y me agradeció darle una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma.

Al entrar de vuelta, los muchachos hicieron caso omiso al incidente, y volvimos a ser tan amigos como antes.

Pero igual seguía disconforme conmigo mismo, así que al día siguiente fui con la profesora guía, la Srta. Juliet, a ver si podía hacer algo por ella

–Tómelo como un servicio voluntario —le dije

–Hmm... —revisó sus carpetas –Ahora que lo mencionas, está esta chica, que vive en esta ciudad, pero no ha asistido ni una sola vez. Sus familiares tampoco han contactado con nosotros. ¿Podrías por favor ir a ver que sucede? Esta es la dirección —me dió un papel con algo anotado.

–Claro! No se preocupe. Iré ahora mismo.

Salí a tomar el bus. Segú me dijo la Srta. Juliet, el viaje era de una hora y media. Había muchos asientos libres que de a poco se iban llenando. A mi izquierda se sentó un tipo que jugaba al Muffin Crush con volumen activado, y a mi derecha otro escuchando las peores canciones de Vocaloid, sin auriculares.

–Mierda... —pensé. Una hora y media de sufrimiento comenzaban.


	5. ¿Secuestrado?

Mi cerebro quedó atontado al bajar del bus. Muffins explotando al ritmo de las peores músicas de Vocaloid aparecían de forma intermitente en mi mente. Pero todavía tenía que caminar dos cuadras para llegar a la casa. La primera la cruzé apoyándome en la pared. La segunda ya pude cruzarla normalmente. Al doblar la esquina, ví un cartel de una imobiliaria:

"Calle Luz Lunar N° 514, DISPONIBLE PARA COMPRA". Miré mi papel. La dirección coincidía. La casa se veía notablemente deteriorada. Pregunté a los vecinos por los antiguos inquilinos de la casa.

–Ellos, —me dijo una señora ya mayor, mientras me daba un trozo de pastel –se fueron hace como un mes. Pero la casa está embrujada, por la hija del demonio. De noche, se escuchan lamentos y gemidos lastimeros. Nadie quiere entrar a investigar, por temor. Por la misma razón, nadie quiere comprar la propiedad...

Decidí entrar. La puerta estaba trancada desde fuera, al igual que todas las ventanas, así que entrar no fue un problema. El servicio de energía eléctrica había sido cortado hacía tiempo, a juzgar por el olor putrefacto proveniente de la nevera. Los sofás del living estaban desgarrados, y en la chimenea, las brasas parecían recientes. Subí las escaleras. La habitación matrimonial estaba intacta, y en el baño, la bañera tenía un poco de agua acumulada. El servicio de agua potable también había sido cortado.

Cuando iba hacia el segundo cuarto, una madera rechinó. Definitivamente no fui yo, pues estaba parado sobre unas baldosas. Seguí avanzando. Al entrar, me fijé en lo fino que era este cuarto: piso de parquet; una cama para uno, pero grande; las lámparas de las mesitas de noche tenían un diseño raro. Las alfombras eran de terciopelo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, toda la iluminación provenía del otro lado de la puerta, de los ventanales del pasillo. Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta, dos manos suaves me estiraron para atrás y me taparon la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo.

S-somnifero... —pensé antes de caer dormido

(ZZZ)

Al despertarme, estaba encadenado y candadeado a la cama. Las cortinas y la puerta estaban cerradas, así que ni había ilumniación. Hize un esfuerzo para mirar la hora en el Pokétch. De repente, una capucha apareció, y me tomó de la cara:

–¿Quien eres? ¿Que buscas aquí? —una dulce, femenina y nada tétrica voz provenía de la capucha. Hasta tenía ganas de saber quién era, y tomarle una foto.

–B-bueno... —fingía tener miedo –Yo s-soy Amethyst, y v-vengo de parte de la Academia Pokémon. ¿Q-quien er... —un dedo se posó en mis labios.

–Las preguntas las hago yo —dijo, abriendo un poco las cortinas, dejando entrever una silueta fina, grácil y esbelta.

–¿Que buscas aquí? —la figura se sentó en la cama. En sus dedos, jugueteaba con una llave. De la capucha provino un reflejo arcoiris, como si fuera un ojo.

–Busco a a-alguien... ¿Podr... —el dedo se volvió a posar en mis labios.

–¿Qué te dije sobre hacer preguntas? —el dedo se deslizó sutilmente por mi cuello. –Eres bonito. Pero sigo sin saber qué es lo que quiere este rostro bonito en un lugar tan... abandonado. —se quitó la capucha y volvió a cerrar la cortina.

–Ya te he dicho que busco a alguien —traté de forcejear, pero la silueta se sentó sobre mí al instante. Para estar en un ambiente oscuro, se desenvolvía muy bien. En esa oscuridad, no alcanzaba a distinguir mucho de lo que estuviera más lejos que la punta de mi nariz.

–¿Y puedo saber quién es ese alguien? —la figura, ahora invisible por la oscuridad, tomó mi mano. No ví nada, pero sentí que me empezaba a sonrojar.

–No d-debería decírtelo... —tomó mi otra mano y se recostó en mi pecho. Escuché unas risitas.

–Te estás poniendo rojo... Dime quien es ese alguien... —soltó mis manos... –Por favor, ¿si? —... y las cruzó bajo mi cabeza.

–No conseguirás sacarme esa información, secuestradora. —volví a forcejear.

–Ah no? —sentí que algo se movía. Volvió a tomarme de las manos, sentí sus pechos contra el mío. –¿Sigues creyendo que no? —me empezó a respirar en el cuello.

–Además de s-secuestradora, seductora, ¿eh? —creo que ya estaba rojo como un tomate. –Hagamos un trato: te digo lo que quieres, y me dejas ir, ¿ok?

–¿Dejarte ir? —se rió. –No, tú eres mi rehén-juguete ahora... —me besó el cuello, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente.

–Déjame ir... Te lo ruego... —empezé a fingir que lloraba. Confiaba en que la oscuridad ocultara el hecho de que no estaba lagrimeando.

–A mí no me engañas... No estás lagrimeando... —me susurró al oído. –¿Sabes? Te voy a dar un tiempo para que pienses tus posibilidades... Tienes dos horas... —se acomodó, y puso su cabeza bajo la mía. Pude sentir la suavidad de su pelo, y el agradable aroma que emanaba. –Piensa bien, Amethyst...

¿Qué debía hacer?


	6. ¿Internet?

–Bien, no pierdas la calma, piensa, piensa... —cosa no muy fácil de hacer cuando una chica que no conoces te tiene encadenado, en plena oscuridad, te está abrazando, te respira en el cuello, y está encima tuyo desde hace media hora. Al parecer no tenía salida. Cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir.

La respiración de mi secuestradora empezó a acelerarse. Definitivamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Despertó, liberó mi brazo izquierdo, y lo puso alrededor suyo, en un abrazo que tranquilizó su respiración, y le permitió seguir durmiendo. Ahora tenía un brazo libre, pero... ¿Y la llave? Empezé a tantear cuidadosamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Nada. Los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Nada. ¿Dónde podi..—oh, espera... No. Al carajo todo. ¡No voy a buscar entre sus pechos! Mejor trato de pensar más.

–A ver...—inconscietemente empezé a acariciar el cabello de mi captora. Suave y con aroma a manzana.

–Me pregunto... ¿Vive aquí? Pero todo aquí está cerrado... ¿Será una pandillera? Tengo que averiguarlo. Veamos... —empezé a pensar en cómo hacerlo.

Le quité la capucha. Hundí mi mano en su abundante pelo, y empezé a peinarlo (sí, sin un peine) de forma delicada. Definitavamente, despertaría con buen humor, y así tendría mas chance de averiguar quién era ella.

–Uahh! —despertó, abrazándome con fuerza, y creo que se sentó en la cama. –¿Cómo está mi juguetito nuevo? ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero? —me susurró al oido.

–Con una condición... Si me dices luego algo que yo quiero saber.

–Uhm... —sentí su dedo recorrer mi pecho. –Está bien. Ahora... ¿De dónde vienes, Amethyst?

–... ¿Debo responder eso?

–Claro, ese era el trato, ¿no?

–Vengo... Vengo... —¿por qué no podía decirlo?

–¿Necesutas un incentivo? —volvió a respirarme el cuello.

–No, —traté de apartar su rostro de mi cuello –vengo de la Academia Pokémon. ¿Algo más?

–¿Qué haces aquí? —candados abriéndose sonaron.

—Busco a alguien.

—¿Y quién es ese "alguien" que buscas? —me sacó las cadenas.

—Es eso. Alguien. ¿Mi turno?

–Nop. ¿Quieres las cadenas de nuevo?

–Si no hay opción... Es una chica que vivía aquí.

–¿Y cómo se llamaba esa... chica? —su tono cambió. Sonaba sorprendida y a la vez intrigada.

–Según me dijeron, se llamaba Opal o algo así...

–Opal... ¿¡Papá te mandó, no!? —se abalanzó sobre mí. –¿¡Está papá bien!? ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡No te dijo por qué tardó tanto!? —me sacudió enérgicamente.

–¡Eh, calma! La maestra me ha mandado. No sé quien sea tu padre, pero no lo conozco.

–Oh... Disculpa —me liberó de vuelta.

–¿Eres tú Opal?

–Yo soy Opal, sí.

Traté de abrir las ventanas. Cuando hice a un lado las cortinas, apenas pasó un rayo pequeño de luz. Traté de abrir la ventana, pero estaba entablillada por fuera.

–¿No hay otra ventana?

–Todas menos los tragaluces están así.

–¿Y la puerta?

–Sígueme —me tomó de la mano.

Caminar a oscuras no fue nada fácil, pero seguía sin entender cómo lograba ella hacerlo sin golpearse con nada. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, la poca iluminación que entraba por el ya citado tragaluz fue suficiente para deslumbrarme. Hice un esfuerzo para ver. Los amplios pasillos color crema reflejaban la luz, así que el lugar a pesar de tener un solo tragaluz pequeño, estaba bien iluminado. La pared estaba llena de pinturas de un Pokémon, enorme, de color azul y con algo parecido a una armadura plateada. Pasamos de largo sin decir nada.

Salimos a la calle, el sol ya se ponía, los alumbrados públicos estaban encendidos. Subimos al bus, aunque estaba vacío, nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y empezé a indagar más sobre su origen.

–¿Y tus padres?

–Papá se fue de casa cuando yo era pequeña... —una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla – y Mamá... Mamá... Mamá siempre me quiso... Pero vinieron a medianoche, llevaron a Mamá y me encerraron...

–¿Quienes?

–Eran... Eran... —se tomaba de la cabeza con fuerza –No puedo recordar... Simplemente no recuerdo nada...

–No importa. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas encerrada?

–Creo que más de un mes...

–¿¡Un mes!? ¿No tenías algún medio de comunicación, como un Pokégear o algo parecido?

–Se llevaron todo...

–Y cuando pedías ayuda, la gente creía que eras un espíritu o algo parecido...

–Mi apariencia no me ayuda definitivamente...

No me había fijado en su apariencia antes. Su pelo color gris, en efecto, era largo y le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus ropas estaban gastadas. Pero lo más pllamativo eran sus ojos: el iris era completamente negro en lugares con poca iluminación, como en la casa donde estaba atrapada. Pero en lugares iluminados, el iris destellaba en múltiples colores, como una telaraña arcoiris. Eran muy llamativos.

–N-no me mires de esa forma. —dijo, volteando su rostro hacia la ventanilla. –No son lentes de contacto. Mamá tambien los tenía así.

–Disculpa, no quería incomodarte...

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Yo iba leyendo un manual de bolsillo sobre cómo conectar el PokéNav a internet. Mamá quería que lo haga, para estar en contacto de una manera más facil, ya que ella trabajaba la mayor parte del día, y debía cuidar a mi hermana menor. No le quedaba tiempo para charlar por teléfono.

Ahora que lo pienso, no os he hablado mucho de mi familia. Creo que este es el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Empezemos por mi madre. Coral era (y es) una buena madre. Siempre estuvo allí cuando la necesité. Como ya dije antes, hizo un esfuerzo increíble para que pueda estudiar aquí. Recuerdo que todas las mañanas, me recibía con una gran sonrisa y el desayuno preparado. Debo admitirlo. No ha pasado un mes, pero ya la extraño. Mucho. También extraño a mi hermana. Amber... Ella es un amor. A sus 14 años, era madura, pero a la vez inocente. El parecido entre nosotros no era tanto. Mamá decía que yo era como mi padre de joven: alto, pelo morado, y serio. En cambio, mi hermana es más bien bajita, pelo rubio y ojos color miel. Y además es muy cariñosa, es de dar abrazos hasta a quienes no conoce. Es así a causa de mi sobreprotección, creo...

Odio cuando viene un tío cualquiera y trata de invitarla a salir a un club bailable. Joder, todavía es una niña. Aunque ella siempre me ha dicho que saldrá con quien sea el ideal. ¿En verdad cree que en Pueblo Pardal, ubicado en medio de la nada, lo va a encontrar? Algún día, la voy a traer a la ciudad, para que tenga un mejor nivel de vida...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Amethyst... ¿T-te interesaría... platicar? —Opal miraba al piso, creo que para evitar que viera sus ojos.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Aún falta bastante para llegar. Dime, ¿de qué quieres platicar?

–¿T-tienes hermanos? —la timidez le impedía hablar bien.

–Bueno, tengo una hermana, tiene más o menos tu edad, supongo. Se lleva bien con todos, hasta con los malos malotes.

–Traté de recordar por qué me encerraron, pero simplemente no puedo...

–No pienses en eso... —le acaricié el pelo con una sonrisa. –¿Cómo es tu madre?

–Bueno... Mamá y yo, aparte de tener el defecto en los ojos, tenemos el mismo gusto por los colores oscuros, aunque su pelo es de un gris más claro, casi blanco... Ella y papá hicieron una pequeña fortuna juntos, papá era científico especializado y mamá trabajaba como reportera en la televisión. A papá le apasionaba el genoma humano, y trabajaba todos los días para mejorarlo. Recuerdo que se pasaba el día en su laboratorio, donde solo entraban él y su asistente. Cuando yo tenía siete, Papá se fue de la casa. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer...

Papá estaba con su bata rasgada a la altura de su pecho. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Dijo que debía trasladar su investigación a Johto, y me prometió que volvería a buscarme cuando fuera mayor y pudiera ayudarlo en su laboratorio... Hasta hoy día tengo esperanza de que cumpla su promesa... —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla y se llamó a silencio.

Llegamos al portón principal de la Academia. Caminamos por lo menos seiscientos metros, y cada paso aumentaba la curiosidad de los demás estudiantes, en parte por los ojos de Opal, y en parte porque ella era tímida e iba abrazándome.

–Ese Amethyst, sale de una relación y entra en otra... —dos estudiantes del dormitorio Oro susurraban detrás mío.

Llegamos a la oficina de la maestra guía. Le puse un billete de diez mil en la mano.

–Inviértalo bien, se la encargo mucho. Nos vemos mañana, Opal. —le dí un abrazo, para luego dirigirme a mi dormitorio, era tarde y tenía examen sobre la Teoría de los Concursos al día siguiente.

Al entrar, Kirlia saltó a mi cuello.

–Ha estado preguntando por tí todo el día. —Topaz estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo sus apuntes. ¿Dónde has estado?

–De paseo —sonreí pícaramente. –Como sea, debo terminar algo.

Me acosté en mi cama, y empezé a aplicar lo leído en el manual de bolsillo. En media hora, el Nav estaba conectado a internet y listo para chatear. Me creé una cuenta en SociBall y mandé solicitud de amistad a mi madre. Era cuestión de tiempo para que podamos hablar de nuevo...


End file.
